We formerly found a cancerocidal substance in the product of Pseudomonus sp. YO-0170 strain (FERM-P8170) during a study in search for cancerocidal substances produced by microorganisms, identified it as genistein (chemical name: 5,7,4'-trihydroxyisoflavone,)--a compound reported in J.A.C.S. (on page 3447, 1951)--, and filed patent application on the manufacturing process of this compound and anticancer agents containing the same (Japanese Patent Publication No. 88235 and No. 89770, 1985).
The above paper reports that genistein has weak estrogenic action, but nothing is known about the cancerocidal and immunosuppressive activity of this compound.